My Aca-One Shots
by NotADayGoesByReprise
Summary: This is where I will put all of my one shots. These one-shots will be mostly Bechloe, but I will also have some friendship stories as well. Most of these will be fluff most likely, but there will also be some angst thrown in too.
1. Toys R Us

_[Based off of this prompt: Imagine your otp coming across a lost child. They console and entertain the little one until the parent finds the child. As the child leaves, they kiss Person A & B on the cheeks and thank them for being so sweet. Your otp now wants to start a family, thanks to the child.]_

**Toys R Us**

Beca Mitchell mentally scolded herself for letting herself get roped into going with her wife to Toys R Us. She could be at home working on a mix. But no, all Chloe had to do was pout her lips and Beca was a goner. That redhead really needed to learn to use that power for good instead of evil. Shopping of any kind was like hell to the brunette, which meant that shopping at Toys R Us was especially heinous. All of those snot-nosed little trouble-makers would be running around. All right, it wasn't that the Beca hated kids, necessarily. It was just that they could be so damn loud and their little hands were always sticky no matter what.

Now the two were walking down the aisles of the toy store looking for a birthday present for Chloe's niece, Grace.

"Oh, c'mon, Bec!" Chloe said with a smile as she noticed the look on the music producer's face. She gently took the other woman's hand and entwined their fingers. "Doesn't seeing all of these little kid toys put you in the mood?"

"In the mood for what?" Beca cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, y'know," Chloe shrugged, "to start thinking about having a little one?"

She knew bringing up the subject of children was a scary thing for her wife. They had only been married for a year, but they had been together for four years before that. Now, Chloe was a well-loved music teacher at a high school and Beca had started a small record label with her best friend, Jesse Swanson. They were now finally financially stable enough to start thinking about starting a family.

"You really want a baby, don't you?" Beca asked.

"Yes," the redhead said honestly, "I really do. And I'm willing to wait for you to be ready, but I need to know that we're on the same page about this."

The brunette leaned over and placed a kiss her wife's lips. "I love you, Chlo, but I think we should probably have this conversation in the privacy of our own home."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Chloe agreed with a sigh and small nod.

"All right, now let's go find your niece the most kick-ass present ever, okay?" Beca said with a smile, making an attempt to ease the tension.

"Okay," Chloe said, her own lips forming a smile, "maybe we should look at the Barbies?"

"Sounds like a plan, m'lady." Beca replied.

The two women walked down two aisles before finding all of the Barbie paraphernalia. A little girl standing in the aisle immediately caught the smaller woman's attention. She couldn't have been more then four or five and was obviously lost. She had curly red hair and reminded Beca irresistibly of Chloe.

"I wonder where her –" Chloe started to say, but stopped abruptly when she saw what the brunette was doing.

"Hi there!" Beca said with an awkward wave as she slowly began to approach the child.

The little girl wouldn't speak.

"Umm – my name's Beca. What's your name?" the brunette asked gently.

"Amy," the girl finally squeaked out in her little kid voice.

"Amy, huh?" Beca grinned. "One of my best friends is named Amy! She has blonde hair, though." By this time, she had gotten much closer to the little girl, so she knelt down so that she was on the girl's level. "I'm your friend, okay? Did you come here with your mommy or daddy?"

"My mommy," Amy answered tearfully. Without warning, the little girl started crying, launching herself at Beca and wrapping her little arms around the surprised woman. Taken aback, the small brunette patted the child on the back in an attempt to comfort her. Beca would be the first to admit she was not the best at comforting people, but pretty soon the child seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'm scared," the little girl admitted when she finally let go of the woman.

"Well, I think you're being very brave." the music producer said with a reassuring smile. "And, hey, I promise I'm not leaving until your mommy comes back."

"Pinky promise?" Amy asked.

"Pinky promise." Beca said seriously, holding out her pinky finger. The little girl gave a small giggle and entwined her own pinky with the woman's.

"Hey, what's that?" the girl asked, pointing at the tattoo on the wrist Beca had extended for their pinky promise.

"Oh, umm, that's my bug tattoo. It's a grasshopper. I've, umm, had it since high school." the brunette replied.

"Neat! I kind of think tattoos are scary," Amy admitted, "but I like that one! It's not scary. And can I ask you another question?"

"Anything, dude." Beca smiled.

"I'm not a dude!" Amy huffed.

"Sorry," Beca said apologetically, "I call everyone 'dude.' It's nothing personal."

"Oh, okay." the girl accepted this answer.

"Now what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"Who's that?" the little girl pointed behind the brunette to Chloe.

Beca shot a glance back at her wife before turning back to Amy. This whole time Chloe had simply stood there, amazed by what was going on. She loved seeing this side of Beca, though it was a side the brunette often chose to hide from the outside world. She pretended to be a big bad-ass but underneath it all, Beca was as warm and cuddly as a teddy bear.

"That's Chloe." Beca answered. "She's . . . my super great friend."

Beca was certainly not ashamed to say that the two of them were married but she figured it was better not to confuse the child.

"Oh, she's very pretty! And we both have red hair!" the little girl said excitedly.

Before Beca could answer, a woman appeared at the entrance of the Barbie aisle.

"Oh, Amy, there you are!" the woman said with relief.

"Mommy!"

The little girl ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"I made a new friend, Mommy!" Amy said, pointing to the brunette. "That's Beca."

"Hello," Beca smiled at the woman. "I just wanted to make sure you two got reunited. Since you have, I guess my work here is done!"

"Wait!" the girl said as she ran back over to Beca. She beckoned for Beca to lean down to her level, which the brunette did. Amy gave the woman a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Beca. I don't think I would have been able to be brave without you."

"No problem, kid." the brunette replied. "You did great."

"Thank you for looking after my little girl," Amy's mother said ruefully, "It's just, she sort of likes to wander off sometimes. I was looking all over for her."

"It wasn't a problem, believe me." Beca said sincerely. "She is a very cool little girl."

"Well, thanks again. Amy, we should be off, say good-bye to your friend."

"'Bye!" Amy gave a big grin and waved, before her mother took her hand and led her away.

"Good-bye," Beca said, even though she knew Amy was too far away now to hear. She was quite surprised to find that she was actually going to miss the child.

"Beca Mitchell!" came Chloe's voice.

"Huh?" Beca said absentmindedly as she turned in the direction the voice had come from. Suddenly, Chloe was grabbing sides of Beca's face and crushing their mouths together in a frenzy of kisses.

"You – are – amazing!" the redhead said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Well, I knew that," Beca smirked, "but it is nice to see that you recognize my amazingness as well."

"Babe, you were terrific with that little girl!" the taller woman was positively beaming.

"Wait, you really think so?" the brunette asked seriously.

"Of course! And I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but I think you would be an awesome mom." Chloe said, still smiling.

"You know, hanging out with that little girl got me thinking," Beca took Chloe's hand.

"Yes?" the redhead asked expectantly.

"I was thinking that I could always move my music room downstairs. I would probably be able to concentrate better down there anyway. That way the nursery would be right next to our room and –"

"Nursery . . . oh my God, Beca," Chloe said, her voice serious, "are you saying what I think you're trying to say in your own adorably awkward way?"

"I just think it would be kind of cool to have a little redhead running around the house," Beca grinned at the thought.

"Beca Mitchell, bad-ass extraordinaire, totally wants to have a baby with me." Chloe smiled at the dopey look on her wife's face.

"I'm not saying that. But I'm totally saying we should go look at the baby stuff, because we're going to be needing it."

The brunette gave her wife's hand a squeeze and, hand-in-hand, the couple walked over to where the cribs and other baby apparel were, the birthday present long forgotten.


	2. Benji Makes A Friend

**Benji Makes A Friend**

I was lying on my bed on my stomach.

My fingers moved expertly over the buttons on my game controller. I was playing my all-time favorite game: _The Legend of Zelda_. It's a game I've loved since I was a kid and I still play it when I'm feeling lonely or sad. I guess I'm usually a pretty happy guy, but lately I've been playing _The Legend of Zelda_ a lot. So far my roommate, Jesse, was the only person at Barden who had been kind to me. But between classes and his nearly constant rehearsals with the rest of the Trebles we rarely get to hang out.

That was why I was caught by surprise by the sudden knocking on the door. It was probably just Jesse; maybe he forgot his key or something. I quickly saved my game and padded over to the door in my stocking feet. My eyes widened in surprise when the person outside the door turned out to be a small brunette girl.

"Oh, umm, hi. You must be Benji, right?" the girl said with a slight smirk.

"How'd you kn –" I stopped abruptly when realization sudden dawned on me. "Ooh! You must be the famous Beca Mitchell! Jesse talks about you, like, all the time,"

"Sorry about that," Beca apologized through gritted teeth. "Jesse's told me a lot about you, too. Is he in right now?"

"He's at Trebles rehearsal, sorry," I replied regretfully.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just come back some other time. It was nice to finally meet you, Benji." the girl said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed with a bit more fervor then I probably should have. It had just been really nice talking with someone other then my parents, older sister, or roommate. Beca turned back towards me, an eyebrow raised in confusion and something like amusement.

"Uhmm," I stammered for a moment, "Y'know, Jesse will probably be back pretty soon. If you like, you can always wait in here for him. Of course, you'll have to put up with me,"

"You seem fine to me. Now, my roommate on the other hand, is insane. I kind of think she's planning on killing me in my sleep." Beca replied. "I just don't want to put you out, I mean, I'm sure you've got plans and stuff,"

"Believe me, I don't." I said. "I was just playing some video games."

"Oh, what were you playing?" she asked with interest.

"C'mon in and see!" I tried not to be over-enthusiastic as I led Beca over to where I had been laying. I have trouble with sometimes being too over-the-top. When I first started learning close-up magic I would practice from morning to night, sometimes even forgetting to eat.

"Wow you're side of the room . . . has a lot of character." the brunette said as she examined some of my figurines.

"Yeah, it's kind of an eyesore," I admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! That didn't come out as the compliment I had meant it to be." Beca said quickly.

"It's okay." I smiled. "When Jesse invites his friends over they say much worse."

"And Jesse doesn't stop them?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Oh, he tries, but they aren't really great listeners."

"Well," Beca said, "they're just idiots. Are these R2-D2 and C3PO?"

"Umm – yep, that's them." I nodded as I saw the figurines the brunette was looking at. "Have you seen _Star Wars_?"

"Sorry, no," Beca said guiltily. "I'm just not much of a movie person." Then she noticed the TV screen. "Hey, I know that game! Is that _The Legend of Zelda_?"

"Yeah, it is. Do you, umm, play video games?" I asked.

"I used to play games all the time with my cousin. This one was his favorite." Beca replied.

"Well, tell your cousin he has awesome taste in video games." I said approvingly.

"He's dead." the girl said, a deadpan expression on her face.

"Oh my God!" my hands covered my mouth in shock. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't –"

Beca stared at me for a moment before her face broke out into a wide grin.

"I'm totally messing with you, dude."

"Phew, that's good!" I sighed with relief. Then I added, "I completely knew you were joking."

"Sure you did." she smirked as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"What?"

"Do you like being in the Bellas?"

"Its okay, the girls are sort of odd, but nice. Our leader, Aubrey, can be a pain." Beca replied.

"Well, I'm sure Aubrey is still a pleasant person." I said a bit too quickly.

"Benji, do you _like_ Aubrey?" the brunette gave me a suspicious look.

"I – no, I do not." I stammered, trying to fight the blush that creeping up my cheeks.

"Dude, you totally have a toner for Aubrey!"

"A – what?"

"It's a – oh never mind!" Beca said dismissively. "The point is you are in love with my mortal enemy. If we are to be friends that cannot be."

"It sort of happened last year." I finally admitted. There was no point in continuing to deny I sort of had a crush on Aubrey Posen. "I went to Nationals last year to watch the Treblemakers. I was kind of blown away by how pretty she was, puking incident and all. Oh well, it doesn't even matter. She'd never go for a guy like me."

"Ugh, fine," the girl said in exasperation, "if you want I can try to help you with Aubrey. Just stop with the sob story, and don't expect much because Aubrey loathes me."

I looked at Beca in astonishment.

"You'd do that for me? Wait, does that mean we're friends?" I asked.

"I guess it does." the brunette said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I could help you too, if you want. I mean, Jesse already likes you so I don't think it should be too difficult to convince him to –"

"I don't like Jesse." the girl said simply.

"Oh," I said, confused, "I just thought,"

"Well, you thought wrong." she shrugged. "Look, I think that he's a cool guy, but friends are all we're ever going to be. That's actually kind of why I came over here, to tell him that."

"Okay, well, is there someone else I could maybe help you with?"

"Well, there's this girl, Chloe, she's – _oh shit_." I watched as Beca's eyes widened in fear and realization.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It's just . . . I've kind of never told anyone that. I mean, I've never really admitted that to myself even. Oh God." The brunette's face had gone ashen and she looked rather faint.

"Wait, are you talking about Chloe Beale? The redhead who's best friends with Aubrey?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said rather shakily. "I, umm, have to go."

"But Jesse –"

"I'll come back tomorrow or something," Beca said quickly, getting up and moving to the door.

Before leaving, she paused in the doorway for a moment.

"Dammit, do you have a pen?" she asked hurriedly.

"Umm, yeah, here," I jumped up from my bed and went over to my desk, and grabbed a pen. I didn't bother asking what she needed it for.

"Can I use this?" Beca indicated the yellow notepad that was also on my desk.

"Go ahead. Are you, y'know, okay?" I asked, still worried.

The girl took the pen in her left hand and scribbled something on the paper that I couldn't see. When Beca moved out of the way, I saw that she had written a phone number on the paper.

"I'm fine. Look, this is my number." she said. "I figure you'll need it for Operation Aubrey."

"What about Operation Chloe?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm ready for that one yet." Beca gave me a sad smile. "Please don't tell Jesse about this whole Chloe thing."

"I won't, scout's honor." I promised.

"Thanks, weirdo." the brunette gave me one last thankful smile before disappearing out the door.

I stood rooted to the spot, reeling from the events that had just taken place. A smile spread across my face. I think I just made a friend.

_**Thank you so much for reading my stories so far! So I, for some reason, decided to write this one-shot from Benji's POV. I don't know how well it worked, but I really love Benji. Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed it! And thank you guys for your wonderful reviews, they are awesome! If you have any ideas for one-shots you want to send my way, please do so! :)**_


	3. Don't Get All Mushy On Me

_[Based off of this prompt: Imagine your OTP lying in bed together, person B is a couple moths pregnant and is lightly showing and Person A is gently stroking their stomach while planting kisses on Person B's lips and cheeks.] _

**Don't Get All Mushy On Me**

Chloe and Beca were lying in bed. Chloe was reading a pregnancy book while Beca worked on a mix. The redhead looked over at her wife and grinned. The music producer had recently gotten glasses because apparently staring at a computer screen continuously for a long period of time was not considered good for your eyesight. While Beca absolutely hated her new eyewear and would rarely wear them, Chloe thought she looked adorable.

"What?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

"You are absolutely adorable, you know that?" Chloe said.

"Careful, Beale, I don't want you to get all mushy on me." Beca replied.

"I blame it all on the pregnancy hormones." the redhead said smugly.

"Nah," the shorter woman shook her head as she put her laptop away, "actually you were pretty mushy before."

Beca got back in bed and let her eyes fall to her wife's swollen stomach. Chloe was just starting to show and Beca absolutely loved it. Admittedly, she had been incredibly nervous about the prospect of being responsible for a tiny human being. However, when Chloe had said those magic words _We're pregnant!_ all of the fear had been washed away, and instead the brunette had been absolutely over the moon with joy.

"I love you so much." the brunette said as she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's lips. Then she leaned down and kissed the baby bump. "I love you, too, little Jellybean."

Beca had dubbed the baby "Jellybean" because that was exactly was she thought the baby looked like the first time they saw it on the ultrasound. Chloe thought it was ridiculously cute that the self-proclaimed bad-ass had come up with that nickname.

"Now look who's the mushy one!" the redhead said.

"Oh, don't give me that, you love it." Beca grinned as she kissed her wife on the cheek.

"You're right, I do love it." Chloe admitted.

"What are you hoping for: boy or girl?" the younger woman asked as she let her hand go to the redhead's stomach.

"I don't really care, just as long as they're healthy I'll be happy." the older woman shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well, I ultimately don't mind either way, but I think having a little girl would be pretty cool." Beca said. Then she added, "If we do have a little girl, she won't be dating until she's, like, fifty."

The redhead chuckled.

"You laugh, but if a guy comes near our little girl he'll end up with two black eyes."

"I love that you're already so protective of the baby. You're going to be an amazing mom, Bec." Chloe said seriously.

"I think we're both going to be amazing." the brunette replied, giving her wife another kiss before taking off her glasses.

The two settled down to sleep, enjoying lying in each other's arms.

"Oh God," Beca suddenly said, "I've lost of my bad-ass credibility haven't I?"

"Aww," even though Beca couldn't see Chloe she could still tell the redhead was smiling, "don't worry, you'll always be my adorable little bad-ass."

"I am _not _adorable."

"Whatever you say, babe."


End file.
